OHHOS: Ouran Host Club One shots!
by Kyonichi
Summary: One shots about every character that is in Ouran High school host club! XD
1. Hikaru and Kaoru! ONE SHOT!

You and the host club were just laying around bored to death. Honey suddenly jumped up,"LET'S PLAY A HOUR IN HEAVEN!"He yelled,everyone agreed and put something in a hat."How about... can go first,_" Tamaki said,shoving the hat in your face. You nodded and stuck your hand in,shifting around for something that stood out from the rest. You felt something cool to the touch and pulled it out,a key chain engraved with a large 'H and K' on it. The twins,Hikaru and Kaoru,stood up and grinned at you."Well come on" they said in sync. You slowly stood up and walking into the small closest,the ran in and shut the door behind them. It was pitch black and you felt alittle scare,you felt around for a light switch. You finally found it and flipped it up,lighting the closet up and showing how close the twin were to you. You emit a tiny gasp and back up to the wall,"What...are you scare?" One twin asked in a teasing voice. You shake your head and open your mouth to denie them,but the other twin covers your mouth. The both giggle and crowd around you,their cool breath giving you chills."You know,Hikaru,_ should be punished for being scare of us." Kaoru said playfully. His twin grinned and pushed you against the wall,"Yes...let's teach what we do to naughty girls." He chuckled.

-beware,heavy kissing going on and stuff happenin-YOUR BEEN WARNED!

Hikaru crushed his lips to yours and pinned your arms above your head,keeping your from moving away. You stood there in shock,you liked both of the twins...so its werid for them to be doing this to you. You felt Kaoru left up your shirt and squeeze your breast hard. You whimpered in pain,but moaned as he rubbed it. Hikaru removed his mouth from your with a sloppy sound,a thin string of saliva followed out."oh look,she's having fun. Let's see what happened when we give her alot of punishment" He chuckled darkly and pulled off your shirt,exposing your red lace bra. Your wanted it so bad,but you didn't know what to removed your bra,fully showing your plump girls. The two boys shared looks and grinned,"Let's touch up on her" the said together. They suddenly started touching you heavily,everywhere you could think of. Your moans clamed the tight space,Kaoru removed his hand from your panties and held up wet fingers. You blushed scarlet and giggled in embarrassment."Look,Hikaru,she's all wet. Wonder what she taste like" he said,sticking a finger in mouth and moving it around. Hikaru looked at his twin in envy,"I wanna taste some" he whined. He shoved a finger into you,causing you to moan in pleasure. He then slipped it out and into his mouth."Hey you taste good,_." He said with a giggle. He then pulled down your panties and started to lick your womanhood. Kaoru started to kiss your breast and suck on your nipples,gently biting them."ow,that hurts" your gasped. The boys looked up and grinned,"Sorry..." You know the didn't mean it."HEY,YOU GUYS HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT_!" Tamaki yelled from outside. You shared a look at the twins,"Meet at our place,we'll finish this up there" Hikaru said,handing you your shirt and bra. You put them on and fixed your hair. The door swung open,showing a smirking just club. The twins walked out and pulled you to a love seat,sitting you on their laps." fun punishing you,_" the giggled. You smiled at them...you like getting punished,you should do it more offen.


	2. Kyouya One shot!

You shaded the last part of your drawing and smiled at it in glee,its a picture of your crush,Kyouya Ootori.(picture^up top) You loved everything about him,his eyes,his hair,his personality...EVERYTHING. A tiny shove made you drop your picture into the pond you were sitting at. You looked up a middle aged man who looked very...ugh. The man grinned at you held a knife to your throat,"Your-a-coming with-a-me." He said,his Italian accent was very deep. You,being the fighter and ass-kicker,boldly shook your head and in a flash had the knife lodged into a tree. The man gasped in shock,"Your-a-scaring me." You grinned and in one small movement,had the man on the ground in pain."Don't ever touch someone when they're drawing...a broken leg isn't very delightful." You hiss,picking up your wet drawing. You gaze at it with a -_-" face,another paper wasted. You grimaced in annoyance,"DAMNIT,FUCK YOU MISTER. TRYING TO TAKE A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL OUT. YOU MADE ME LOSE MY DRAWING OF THE DUDE I'M IN LOVE WITH,GOTO ...YOU ITALIAN PERSON." You screamed at him,all he did was grain in pain and pass out. You sigh and heap your stuff,walking away in deep thought.'now I have to draw another picture' you thought. While in lala land,you bumped into a tall figure. You looked up into the gray eyes of the boy you love,Kyouya!"S-Sorry,Kyouya-Senpei" you giggled nervously. All he does is help you up,and stare at the wet picture in your hand."You draw good,_" he said. You blushed bright scarlet and shrugged,"I guess so..." you trailed off in embarrassment. You suddenly are being pulled somewhere,"Kyouya...what are you doing?" You asked in a small voice."Taking to my house..." he simply said,you shrug and follow him.

-...you know the drill,perverted stuff happening-

When you arrive to his house,he pushes you against a wall in a ruff manner."You know,_,I like you alot. I'd like for you to be mine so I can do this." He admitted,he then leaned down to your pink lips and slowly pressed his lips to yours. You melt into the sweet kiss and fling your arms around his tall shoulders. He pulls back and gazes into your (e/c) eyes,"Be mine?" He asks. All you could do wad nod and crush your lips to his again,Kyouya traces his tounge against your bottom lip,asking for entrance to your wet mouth. To make things fun,you keep your mouth shut up tight. He growls playfully and snakes a cold hand up your skirt,lightly gripping your right breast. You gasp and he takes his chance,shoving his tounge in your mouth. Your tounges move together and fight eachother for fun. He pulls back and a line of saliva comes out,"Let's to my room" chuckled darkly,you grin and think:  
Gota remember to clean the sheets!X 


	3. Takashi ONE SHOT!

You silently gazed a Takashi Morinozuka,he's so sexy in your eyes. Right now he's feeding some cake to Honey,and it couldn't be more of a turn-on to you. Its like he knew you were watching him,he turned to you and gave a small smirk. You mouth"I'm bored,come fuck me" all he does is nod and finish feeding Honey,who is dozeing off from being full of cake. Finally at what seems as forever...he comes your way."Come on then,let's go clean the bathrooms,Takashi" you purr,your boyfriend picks you up and runs to the bathroom,kissing you on the lips in a heated passion.

-SA for Sexual Activity,Hehehe cover your eye...no read on,bitchs-

Your lips a clasped in a wet kiss for control,he has you on a the bathroom counter. Him between your legs and you sitting."Give it to me,Takashi. I wanna ah ah with you." You whine,pulling on his black hair. He starts to unbutton your blue shirt,kissing your neck in the process. He bites down on your collar-bone and makes you moan in delight. He looks at you with lust in his dark eyes,"..._,I love you" he says in a husky voice. You smile and peck his lips,"I love you too Takashi" you murmur,lightly kissing him and pulling back. You slip off you shirt and take a hold of the tie he's wearing,pulling him alot more closer to you. He hungrily kisses you and slips his tounge into your mouth,the taste of you drives him crazy. In one swift movement,you have his pants unzipped and on the floor in a heap. You smirk and decide to give him alittle pleasure before letting him take you. You slide of the sink and get on your knees,positioning yourself only a few inches away from his member. His black boxers are ripped off and your mouth is now on him. He makes a fearless move and takes a fist full of your (h/c) hair in his hand,making you moan in pleasure and pain. You lightly bite his manhood and continue to suck and rub him. His moans make you go faster and take himself deeper into your mouth. You pull back stands up,taking off your bra,skirt and lastly...your panties. You hop back onto the hard counter and grip your lover close."Make love to me,Takashi. I want you inside me,badly." You whisper,kissing him once last time before lifting your legs for him to enter you. He give you one look before trusting into you,you moan and start moving in sync with him,its hurt you alittle but not much since he's going sorta slowly. You get impatience and wrap your legs around him,"Go faster" you order,your voice cracking at the in end. He smiles slightly before moving faster in and out.  
-30 minutes..later-  
"I'm going to cum" Takashi moans into your neck,after awhile of passion lovemaking,your not surprised. For you too are in the moment of pure bliss. You tense up and scream his name in your orgasm,he also tenses up and you sudden feel his hot seed inside you...good thing your on birth control! 


	4. Honey Senpai ONE SHOT

Honey-*Gasp* people cut themselves?  
Me-Your to young for this kinda ...COME GET HONEY BEFORE I STUFF COTTON IN HIS EARS!  
Honey-*Glare* But I wann-  
Takashi-*Cuts Honey off and shows him so strawberry cake*  
Honey-*Takes cake and runs away*CAKE!_!  
Me- Ohhhhhkkkky... Now.I know not to talk about blades and Zombies. Note to self-Don't talk about Resident Evil in front of childish people.*Sigh*

NOW HERE'S THE ONE-SHOOT...SO CUTE-

You now sitting on a love seat with your crush,Mitsukuni Haninozuka,or as he likes to be call,Honey. His honey blonde hair,warm brown eyes,and soft skin made you wanna hug him. Your only 4 foot 6 inches,so he's taller then you,but smaller then everyone else. That's what makes him so cute,or in yours eyes...hot. Mori is feeding him some chocolate cake,and he looked so cute. You couldn't help by stare and almost have a nosebleed,Honey looked at you and cocked his head in confusion."_,why is there blood on your lip. Are you having a nosebleed." He whispered. Your hand went up to your nose and you blushed dark red...your having a nosebleed about Honey eating cake. Honey stood up and grabbed yoyr hand gently,sending a shocking feeling down your spine. Honey smiled at you,"Come,let's go get you cleaned up. Please watch over my cake,Takashi" he said,Mori nodded and looked at the cake. Honey lead you to a bathroom and picked you up suddenly,he then sat you on the counter and pulled out tissues,"Hey,let me wipe it off. Now hold still and close your eyes" he ordered. You nodded and shut your eyes,'What's up with closing my eyes?' You thought. You felt him slowly wipe the blood off and then there was a pause,"Honey?" You whispered,scared of falling off the tall counter.

-a adorable kissing scene here,not as perverted as the others...it Honey he's the gently short McShortakins,the cute one I might add- ^o^

Yoy whimpered in fright,what if you fall?"Don't worry...I won't let you fall." A smooth voice whispered in your ear. You sighed in relief,"Good cause I don't wanna h-" you were cut off by something soft pressing against your Honey...kissing me. Yep,they're lips...so soft too. Honey pulled back and giggled,"Sorry,I couldn't help myself. I liked you for a long time,I just wa-" you stooped him by kissing him again. It was sweet and passionate,it was after all...your first full kiss. You pulled back and opened your eyes,"I like you too" you murmur,lightly kissing his cheek. Honey grinned at you,"Wanna be my girly bunny,I'll be your boyish bunny?" He asked. You smile and nodded,"I'd love to be your bunny." You report,jumping down and glomping him.  
. . ! 


	5. Tamaki One shot

You really are starting to get pissed off."Please,_-Chan" The blue eyed blonde host club king asked. He had ask you if,for the millionth time,if you'd go out with him."The answer is NO...it will always be no. I dislike you and don't want to be your girlfriend." You growl at him. He frowns at you and crosses his arms like a 2 year old."Why not?" He asked. You glare at him and gesture toward all the fangirl stareing at you both."I hate how you flirt with all these girls,making them believe you like them...but its all a fake bull-shit. Your a lowlife...a...what's are the words?...ah yes,you are a STUCK-UP,BASTARD,ASSHOLE,PLAYER,AND FINALLY...A DAMN RICH KID,TAMAKI!" You say to him,screaming the last part. He flinched back from you and opened his mouth to object,but you put a finger up to his lips."Don' .talk." you whisper in a deadly tone of voice. You turn on your heels and walk out music room 3,leaving the host club,the fangirls,and...Tamaki. You ran out the large school into one of the many gardens. Your favorite place was where the rose roses lived,near a statue of the goddess of the hunt and moon,Artemis. You loved this spot...so tranquil. You sat down near the rose bush and gazed at it,sometimes reaching out and touching a red bloom ever now and then."There gorgeous...aren't they?" You ask yourself."Yes they are,_-Chan. Just like you..." Someone said behind you. You turn your head and meet a pair of blue eyes. You instantly jump up,and glare at Tamaki."Leave me alone" You hiss. He smiles and starts walkimg toward you,you back up...only to fall over against the goddess. Tamaki had you pinned,now your stuck."Why won't you go out with me,_?" He asked. You scowl and try running away,only to get tackled by him. You fall to the ground and land with Tamaki on top on off,your faces only inches away. His warm breath hits your face,"Get off of me" you demand. He shakes his blonde head and frowns at you."No,not until you tell me why?" He says. You growl again and try shoving him off...fail. After minutes of silence,Tamaki sighs in annoyance."Fine...I'll just make you." He concludes. You laugh mockingly,"How are yo-" he cut you off with his hand traveling up your dress. You gasp as he grabs your right breast,"Stop it" you say,trying to move away. You slap him across the face,he then pins both your hands above tour head with one hand.

-I'm such a pervert...enjoy if you like hot/forceful kiss scenes...-

Tamaki's mouth is suddenly on yours in a forceful kiss. You lay there in anger,WTF! You try and stop him from kissing you...and I say again...EPIC FAILNESS. Tamaki pulls back and glares slightly at you,"Now tell me or I'll take it farther" he ordered,his hand still on your boob."Never" you spat. He then forces another hot kiss onto you. You had to say...you felt fireworks go on your lips. You couldn't help but kiss back,making him smirk. He slid his tounge over your lips and down to your neck,leaving a trail of saliva. 


End file.
